The Curse of the Crimson Island
by TheOniRPRaito
Summary: "An island where rumors say, those who are good turn bad, and those who are bad turn good, and those who are good remains good, the same for the bad and all depends on the person's heart, And it will be a reason for Usopp's sudden change"


Chapter 2: The Curse of the Crimson Island

A/N : _Well, well, too bad I didn't get any reviews for my first Fanfic, Anyways, this is the second #SanUso Fanfic, Have fun…_

_I'm sorry I had to make a hardcore sex scene, I don't know, I'm twisted that I want it that way.._

Warning: Yaoi, Hardcore, Pleasure torture, Bondage, Dark lust, Whipping, Don't say I didn't warn YOU!

Dedication: I dedicate this Shot to my Twitter friend who ships with me #SanUso

"From My heart

A million stars up in the sky

One shines brighter I can't deny

A love so precious a love so true

A love that comes from me to you

The angels sing when you are near

Within your arms I have nothing to fear

You always know just what to say

Just talking to you makes my day

I love you my angel with all my heart

Together forever and never apart

Love, Sanji"

"Did you know!?

Have I told you yet …?

How much you mean to me …

Have I told you yet …?

About all the happiness you bring...

Have I told you yet …?

That you mean the world to me …

Just in case I haven't …

I want you to know that …

You're the best thing …

That's ever happen to me…

I love you

Love, Usopp"

The two couples shared loved poems every single 3rd day of the month that comes up, the day which both crossed their fears and confessed to each other their love.

"Dear, what are you cooking?"

"As usual, the usual dish for the crew, why, do we have another ingredient?"

"Ahh, that sucks, N-Not that your cooking sucks, but always eating meat is kinda boring"

"I know, Just tell me what can I do? We didn't settle on an island for two weeks now!"

"Yeah, I guess we can't help it"

The sniper huffed in annoyance while the cook roamed around the kitchen cooking and happily smiling and humming.

"Dear, you want any help?"

"Hmm, not right now, when I need some I'll let you know, what are you doing?"

"Nothing I'm just painting, it's been boring lately"

"You got that right"

Sanji stated while he stirred the soup.

"Love, If you are not busy I need your help!"

"Sure, it's better than just sitting my ass down"

"Hehe, just chop for me some Onions, Garlic, Tomato and Carrots"

"Hai-Ai"

Sanji continued eyeing the soup and stirring, making sure it won't burn, he turned the stove to soft as he took a look at the sizzling meat he was frying, An hour later the food was ready, placed on the plates and on the table…

"MINNA, LUNCH IS READY"

The crew rushed to the kitchen, each sat on his spot and started to eat, Sanji and Usopp were giggling and whispering with each other…

"They are..."

"I thought they were just bluffing, I can't believe they were actually saying the truth"

In the other corner of the table, Zoro and Luffy as well were whispering and quietly chitchatting, that made Sanji's and Usopp's confirm the relation between Zoro and Luffy, Half an hour later the crew finished and each went to their room, Usopp remained in the kitchen with Sanji as he helped the blond cook washing the plates…

"Dear did you finish?"

"Almost, just prepare the bath, and I'll be coming"

"Okay"

Usopp yelled all the way from the bathroom as he turned the tap open, warm water started pouring down towards the tub; Usopp drew a warm smile on his face while he started to get off of his outfit waiting for Sanji.

Meanwhile, As Sanji finished washing the plates he dried his hands off and walked hurriedly to the bathroom, on his way he stumbled onto the green haired swordsman…

"Oi! Marimo, Watch where are you going, BAKA!"

"TEME! You watch where you are going! Anyway where the hell are you rushing to?"

"None of your business!"

"You love him do you?"

Sanji turned around to walk towards the bath yet he was stopped by Zoro's question…

"Huh? So what if I love him?"

"Nothing, I just wonder how a prince like you ended up loving a long nose coward"

The cook raised his leg, in a matter of split of seconds Zoro gazed at Sanji's back heel almost hitting his face

"You better thank god we are nakamas or I swear I'll be ripping that head out of that body, No one speaks of Usopp that way"

"You really are a loser, Swirl Brows"

Usopp was hiding in the corner due to hearing some yelling nearby the bath and he swears it was the blond cook…

"It doesn't matter how you or anyone sees Usopp, for me he is the only I'll cherish"

"So if you see any beauty around you won't be running after her and flirt with"

"No! I made a promise to Usopp, Yes I know this will take time but I know he is waiting for me"

Sanji brought his leg down and buffed out a sigh

"I love him for who the hell he is, the same reason you Love Luffy"

"H-How did you know?"

"It was obvious, see! Besides if anyone thinks I love Usopp out of sympathy then they are wrong"

"Tch, you'll see, I'll prove it to you that you don't want Usopp"

"Haters gonna hate, Marimo"

By that Sanji walked away back towards the bath, Usopp as soon he noticed Sanji approaching he run to the bath and sat, the words of what Zoro said just hit the two harshly...

The next morning:-

"Island"

Robin yelled as it was her turn to watch out for the crew, she pointed out into the fog and stated that there's an island behind it…

"That must be Shinkujeru (The island of Crimson angels)"

"What the island of what now?"

"Baka! I said the Shinkujeru, It's an island where rumors say, those who are good turn bad, and those who are bad turn good, and those who are good remains good, the same for the bad and all depends on the person's heart"

"Nami… Mind a simpler explanation"

"Fuuu… Fine, see let's take an example, Chopper, He is good even deep down his heart he is, so he remains as he is, but, if deep down Chopper is dark and bad, he turns to that dark person as long as he is on the island… Got it?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"So how do you get loose of the curse?"

"Just sail out the island, and you should be away even from its fog"

The crews were stunned by the scene of the island; it was shaped like an ordinary mountain with a lava hole on the top which was causing the bizarre fog around the island, the island was surrounded by red to semi blood color water instead of the ordinary blue…

"S-Sanji"

The sniper gripped on Sanji's arm

"Usopp, don't worry, as long as you are with me, I won't let anything happen to you"

"O-Okay"

"Like I said coward"

"Shut up Marimo"

The crew made a draw to see who'll remain on the ship and who'll explore the island, yet the information Nami gave the crew made them decide that Sanji, Luffy and Chopper will be the only ones who are capable of going through the island, as soon everyone agreed, the three saw their way out the ship and towards the island…

Meanwhile, Zoro sneaked behind the remaining crew and jumped off the ship to the island, he didn't give attention to what was Nami saying an aware that the island's curse have already gotten him the moment he stepped in, him including Usopp who went behind the Marimo in order to bring him back and to show that he is not a coward…

"Oh, this is nice, how much is these painting sheets Ojisan"

"T-That's worth 100 Beli"

"Only! Great I'll take this one, I'm sure he will love it"

Four hours later:-

*** Flashback***

The moment Zoro went down the ship, he followed the cook who departed from Luffy and Chopper to buy some Food for the journal, Zoro was eaten by the hate and jealousy he had for the cook seeing that he was always overcoming him by many ways, the jealousy in him encouraged the green haired man to cause a brake up between him and the sniper though he didn't know that will cause them to become even closer, as soon as he gathered what he needed he went back to the ship pumping into Usopp on the way

"Z-Zoro! I've been searching for you"

"You searching for me"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be lost when you got down, come the ship is that way"

Zoro had a devilish grin when he noticed Usopp was so naive he didn't notice what Zoro had, he just followed the sniper back to the ship and as he reached there…

"Usopp, there's something I need to show you"

"Show me, what is it?"

"A prove that Sanji doesn't love you"

"W-What are you saying?"

"Just take a look at this"

Zoro threw some photos to the sniper, Usopp's tears didn't manage to stay in as he saw the photos of Sanji with another lady, Sanji was gripping tightly on the lady's waist as the misunderstand went through him, Usopp just grabbed the photos and rushed to the secret room he and Sanji stays in most of the time waiting for the arrival of the Cook…

"I'll show him, that brat, that bastard"

***End Flashback***

"Where's Usopp?"

"Probably dying right now"

The cook got worried not seeing Usopp anywhere when he returned, he gripped the green haired swordsman and yelled at him, he knew Zoro did something to Usopp; Zoro just smiled and devilish shadowed his eyes

"WHERE IS HE, I'LL KILL YOU WHERE IS HE?"

"I told his something and he ran to the kitchen"

"Sanji, Wait"

Sanji dropped all what he was holding and run towards the kitchen only to find it empty, he went through the storage room locking the door behind

"U-Usopp"

"So you finally came, Bastard"

"W-What, Usopp"

From beneath the darkness that was surrounding their private room, Usopp harshly gripped onto Sanji's suit and delivered him a very strong punch, bloody to be precise

"Usopp, What the hell, Have you gone crazy?"

"Crazy, you love me for sympathy…. You prefer ladies do you? you promised me that you'll never flirt with anyone ever again and I trusted you, you Son of a B****"

"Usopp, what the heck you are talking about, I didn't flirt with anyone, I swear"

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?"

Usopp threw the pictures Zoro took of Sanji, The cook held them between his hands and then gazed to the Sniper

"I swear Usopp, this is a misunderstanding"

"I'll show you how to use your mouth next time promising me something and breaking it"

The sniper gripped a handful of Sanji's hair and roughly pushed him towards the chopping table that was in the middle if the room as the curse begun to eat him as well, he grabbed a knife and ripped off Sanji's suit and pants leaving him all naked…

"Usopp, please listen to me, I swear I didn't flirt with anyone, Believe ~~~~Uhhh"

The cook yelled as he felt Usopp lean behind bitting the soft flesh of his neck, he was chained to the table with the bounded chains that were on the table, making him hopeless to do resist…

"You always ask me to show you my darker side, here you go"

"U-Usopp, Please, Listen to me"

"Shut up"

Sanji was quitted when a blow to his face was been delivered, Usopp had reached his other side, grinning as he took a look at the toys that were hanging from the wall, Sanji just gave up, knowing he will be seeing this for only once in his life…

"We will have fun."

Sanji cried out for Usopp not to stop but to believe that he didn't flirt with anyone and that all it was just a misunderstanding. Usopp had already lost his control upon the island's curse and the thought of Sanji being able to betray him with a lady, he gathered the toys he needed for his torturous pleasure, Sanji panted when his sight was taken away, slowly and in a teaseful way the sniper slid the member ring on Sanji's already harden member…

"U-Usopp, T-Take it easy!"

Sanji let out a begging whine as all he could see was pitch black making all his other senses sensitive to what the sniper was doing to him, Usopp drew a devilish grin on his face as he wrapped his delicate fingers around the cook's member, stroking it up and down and teasing the tip till it turned pinkish, the cook arched his back the pain of not able to let go of his release was electrocuting his spine to the core, Usopp immediately tied the tip of Sanji's member as the cooks warm precum was about to escape…

"This is so fabulous, so this is what you like, Sanji-Kun"

"U-Usopp, let me release"

With Sanji's begging, Usopp added the nipple clamps, the blond cook moaned and arched his back again in the electrifying pleasure he was getting from the sniper, he tugged on the chains which were rubbing against his wrists, the friction making blood drip out of the cook's wrists…

"U-Usopp, Please I'm sorry if you understood it"

"Yeah right, misunderstood it, you say, You promised me, and I trusted you, yet what you do, you go and hold a beauty in your arms, BASTARD"

"J-Just believe me, Usopp"

"Just SHUT UP"

The cook was screaming in pain compared to the pleasure he was receiving from his love, Usopp trailed the leathery whip on Sanji's twitching body before a sound of (SWACK) was heard echoing in the room, alongside Sanji's yells as the whip a long red mark on Sanji's chest, the blond cook arched his back with every slash of the whip touching his body, pulling on the tags feeling the sting of the whip as it come across his standing harden member…

Usopp cracked the whip several times until the white flesh of Sanji became pink to red, Usopp leaned licking the trails of blood the cook's body was pumping out from the open wounds, the sniper trailed his finger up from the cook's lips reaching his entrance, slowly pushing his finger in stretching the cook out, the cook moaned, panted in pleasure when the sniper professionally thrusted his finger inside of the blond cook caressing every damm vain inside…

"U-Usopp, stop, Please, AHHHHH"

"…"

Usopp was filled by anger, he pushed another finger in stretching him even wider before pulling out, the cook whined in the lose but before he can rest he felt something poking his sore entrance

"U-Usopp, N-No, I want only you"

The sniper giggled but remained pushing the toy inside, the cook arched his back at the filling, he yelled almost his yelling ripped off his throat when he felt another toy enter him, his eyes begun to tear from the pain of being stretched open, little amount of blood was already dripping off from back, Sanji's member twitched in agony as Usopp turned the vibration of the toys on, vibrating the heated inner walls of the cook..

"STOP IT"

"NO, THIS HURTS BUT NOT HOW MY HEART FEELS"

"DAMM IT, I SAID I WAS SORRY, IT'S ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING"

"SHUT UP"

Usopp leaned against the cold wall of their secret room, watching his Prince drool as the two toys were perfectly massaging his G-Spot, Sanji was losing his mind, his conscious everything he had in him, his member aching heating and burning from not being released, he begged to his love

"Usopp, please let me release, I want you in me also, please"

"Then promise me"

"P-Promise, Damm it, I PROMISE I WONT EVEN LOOK AT ANY LADY EVER AGAIN, NOW STOP STARING AT ME AND GET INSIDE"

The sniper grinned lustfully, their room was filled with lustful moans and screams, Usopp turned the toys off and pulled them out, as he let the cook panted for awhile, he walked behind the cook, placing himself between his legs as he unbuckled his suspenders letting his rolled-off yellow pants slide down, Usopp sighed in relief as his harden member popped out , he caressed the cook's sore entrance by the tip letting the cook ignore his wrists pushing himself to the sniper, the sniper in his side cant also wait any longer as he pushed himself in through Sanji's warm hole moaning at the feeling of his member surrounded by his prince's walls as Sanji also arched his back allowing Usopp to fit in perfectly, Usopp started to trust in and out in a steady rhythm yet fast, his member rubbing against the inner veins of Sanji making him not only cry but beg all the way for release

"U-Usopp, Damm it, let me cum now"

"Not before I do"

Usopp moaned arching his back as he kept slamming into Sanji's perfect spot making Sanji literally cry in agony for not releasing, the sniper teasfully untied the ribbon and slid the member ring out as he was already releasing inside of Sanji, Sanji in the other hand screamed tugging on the chains till the table nearly cracked as he release his warm cum on his stomach and some of it spill on Usopp, Usopp leaned licking the creamy cum before pulling out off Sanji, collapsing on the floor with a heavy pants while the cook rested on the table almost unconscious…

By the time the two finished the ship already left the Shinkujeru Island crossing away it's bizarre fog, making each of Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Usopp go back to the person they were..

"S-Sanji!?"

Usopp opened his eyes widely at the scene he saw in front of him, he immediately untied Sanji, removing his blindfold and nipple clamps before gently talking him between his arms

"S-Sanji, Oh my god, what have I done?"

"I-It's not your fault"

"No-No it's all my fault, wait here"

The sniper filled with anger as he burst his way out the kitchen, and immediately delivered a harsh punch to the swordsman

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU LET ME DO, YOU WERE JEALOUS ABOUT MY RELATION AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

The green haired swordsman wondered what the sniper was talking about….

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU BASTARD, FUCK YOU, SON OF A BIT—"

The sniper was cut off when he felt a gentle squeeze came from his shoulder

"Let it go, Usopp"

"S-Sanji, NO, I'm not a coward I should have protected you, not believe something a hater would say"

"I love you the way you are"

The cook just gripped Usopp into his arms as Chopper's eyes widen spotting the dry blood on sanji's wrists and ankles

"After all Zoro is our Nakama, Right?"

"S-SANJI"

The sniper burst in tears wrapping his arms around the broken cook

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry, I just want to die"

"Then, you'll be leaving me alone"

"B-But~~~"

"Like I said, Not your fault besides I actually enjoyed it"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah"

The cook said as he gave Usopp a gentle kiss…

"Now go back, I'll be coming right now"

"O-Okay"

As soon Sanji made sure Usopp vanished from among the crew to the kitchen he turned to Zoro with his flaming eyes

"I SWEAR IF I'LL HEAR USOPP SAYING HE WANTS TO KILL HIMSLEF BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL DIE FIRST"

"TEME"

Sanji in a split of a second raised his leg and kicked Zoro across the front duck, but before Zoro stood to fight Sanji was already gone

In the kitchen:-

"D-Dear"

"Yes my love"

"Y-You sure you are not angry"

"Eh! Why would I?

The cook drew his usual bright smile as he hugged the sniper, handing over to him the gift he bought from the Shinkujeru Island

"Here I brought this for you"

"M-Me"

"Yep, open it up"

Again Usopp cried his second pool of tears when he saw the rarely painting sheets that Usopp always dreamed off, as he hugged the cook apologizing when he gazed at the first ready painting of him and Sanji the same positing Sanji had on those photos Zoro took them

"As I said, it was a misunderstanding, that lady was a model and I described to them how you looked like, but yet the painter had to have someone close so he can perfectly paint me and you so we used her, I'm sorry if you though I'm flirting, a promise is a promise, I won't ever flirt with anyone but you, after all you are my KING"

The sniper widen his eyes as his tears didn't stop from pouring down and all what came from him was "I'm SO SORRY" and it was enough for the cook, again the two couple kissed under the shining light of the moon…

The End…

Hope you all like it, Leave your reviews, some other chapters will be coming up soon, this is nowhere to be finished…


End file.
